Long Distance Relationship
by Carline1998
Summary: When Loren's Stepdad Don Masters doesn't approve of Loren and Eddie's relationship he finally comes up with a plan to break them up. By moving the family all the way across the country. Will Loren and Eddie's relationship survive if they both are on different sides of the country?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story! My third! I had this idea and I liked it but sadly I will not be continuing this story or **_**Daddy's Little Girl**_** until I finish **_**Meant to be with you**_**. I will continue them but not now because it's hard keeping up with 3 stories at a time. I don't know how you guys do it but I can't. Anyways here's . . . **

_**Long Distance Relationship**_

**Loren POV:**

I can't believe their doing this to me. My stepdad Don Masters just told Adrianna and me, we are moving to Florida on Sunday. Right after he said that Adrianna left to finish getting ready for school. I can't just leave my friends and it's the beginning of the school year, my senior year! I can't just leave my career and most importantly the love of my life. Eddie and I have been dating since we were in tenth grade. I was 15 years old (started school early) and he was 16, but before we dated he was my best friend, still is and always had my back when Adrianna picked on me. He supported me throug_h the whole 'I'm marrying your arch nemesis father' process. We've been through so much together_. Our 2 year anniversary is coming up this Saturday and he made special plans. Were supposed to go to prom together, graduate, and when I turned eighteen I was going to move in with him. Now everything is ruined. I know my mother had nothing to do with the whole were moving thing it was all Don's idea. I know exactly why. He can't stand the fact that Eddie is here to stay that he would do anything to break us up. I honestly don't know what Eddie did to make him dislike Eddie so much. Don says Eddie is a bad influence on me and is ruining my life because I got accepted in to Brown but I'm not going because I'm going to take my changes in the modeling business.

**Loren:** "Why?" I was angry at this man for ruining my life. I had a best friend named Melissa. She was my childhood best friend but one day Don told my mom that we were doing _'things we weren't supposed to do' _so she stop coming over the house then and she moved away. Everyone that is close to me he always finds a way to push them away from me. I was so angry right now. I glanced at my mom and she looked like a love sick puppy. Always doing what Dr. Don says. We used to be close but not anymore. That was before she said the words "I do" without asking me how I felt about the situation.

**Don:** "Loren, honey, a friend of mines offered me a job and I accepted." If I wasn't raised to respect my elders I would have been tell him exactly what he is. I lost it and just went off on him.

**Loren:** "You and I both know that's not why we're moving. You just can't accept the fact that Eddie is here to stay and he's not going anywhere that you would move me all the way across the country. Well news flash no matter where you put me love will find a way. Our relationship will always be strong."

**Don:** "Loren, he's a rock star . . . I'm just trying to save you from a heart break when he leaves you." I can't believe this guy. My mom nodded her head in agreement to what Don said. He brain washed her completely. My mom may be blind but not me, I can see right through that whole _I'm trying to protect you_ act.

**Loren:** "No, no, no, no, no! Don't you dare talk about Eddie, like you know him. You know nothing about us. What has Eddie ever done to you? You let Adrianna walk around here with her delinquent boyfriend, Phil but don't say anything. I'm not moving and that's final."

**Nora:** "Loren, this will be good for you. . ." I can't believe her. She's on his side again.

**Loren:** "I don't have time for this." I turned around and headed to my room. I grabbed my back pack, car keys and headed to school. As I was walking out the front door Don yelled . . .

**Don:** "Well finish this conversation later!"

I parked my car in the school parking lot and headed straight to my locker. Not even looking for my friends. I was beyond mad to talk to anyone. I angrily shoved my books in my locker and angrily took the books I needed out of my locker and shoved them in my back pack. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Eddie standing in front of me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. The kiss was quickly getting intense but then when I realized that we were in a school hallway I reluctantly pulled back.

**Eddie:** "Hey, Beautiful." He peck my lips.

**Loren:** "Hey, Handsome." He held both my hands and we stared into each other's eyes. How was I supposed to tell him I'm moving? I know I said I wasn't going to move, but I have to because I'm still a minor, 17.

**Eddie:** "So, are you ready for this weekend? I've got special plans to make our 2 year anniversary special." I nodded my head. I love Eddie so much. When mom married Don 5 years ago he was all that I had. I don't know if I can leave him. I realized tears were streaming down my face now. "Babe? What wrong?" He cupped one of my cheeks and wiped my tears a way using his thumb.

**Loren:** "I love you Eddie . . . always remember that." Eddie had a confused look on his face.

**Eddie:** "Lo, why are you talking like this? Like this is the last time well see each other? You're not going anywhere and I'm not." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close. If only he knew.

**Loren:** "Eddie, we need to talk." No one in a relationship wants to hear the line _'we need to talk'. _When you hear that line it usually means you guys are breaking up. He took my hand and we headed to the roof top. On the roof of the school was a beautiful garden that was made in a sand box and a beautiful view of the valley. We found this spot and it became our spot. I heard the bell ring meaning first period was starting. I don't care this was more important than listening to a teacher give lectures on how to behave in class. That was our lesson every day in calculus. We sat down on one of the benches.

Eddie: "Lo, what's going on?" I down casted my eyes but he lifted my chin up. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Loren: "Dr. Don, is making us move to Florida." I instantly see hurt in his beautiful dark brown eyes along with some anger.

Eddie: ". . ."

**So there you have it! Not long but I know. Check out my other stories. I might continue them all but probably once a week, but I don't know! Tell me what you think!**

**~Carline1998**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww! You guys! I almost cried reading the reviews. I love the fact that you guys like my story. If you love this one check out my other ones! Thanks for all the reviews. Most of you wanted me to not make Loren move but sorry it's a part of the plan! Trust me Leddie for ever and ever! I think you guys will like it though. Also remember Mel moved away! Anyways here's chapter 2 . . . **

_**Long Distance Relationship**_

**Loren POV:**

I just told Eddie that I was moving and all I could see in his eyes was pain and that's the last thing I ever wanted to make him feel. I can't wait until I'm eighteen and able to make my own choices.

**Eddie**: "What? Why?" You could hear the sadness in his voice.

**Loren:** "He claims, a friend of his offered him a job so he accepted, and now were moving"

**Eddie: "**What about us?" I was crying hysterical now because just the thought of there not being an "us" broke my heart more. I love this boy with all my heart and now I have to leave. He pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back. Also kissing my head.

**Loren:** "Honestly . . . I don't know if there is going to be an "us". You know long distance relationship's never last." I couldn't look in his eyes. It was too painful for me. This is all Don's fault. If I was eighteen I would have been move out. _You call this saving me from a heart break? You're causing my heart break._ The sad part is I didn't even tell Eddie when I'm leaving. If he found out I was leaving on Sunday it would crush him. He lifted my chin and said . . .

**Eddie:** "Lo, don't talk like that. Okay? Well make it work. Well call each other, text each other, video chat and I can come visit you on weekends. I'm not giving up on us. I love you so much that it hurts." I nodded my head. Yeah . . . we can make this work.

He cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a passionate kiss. So passionate like this was going to be our last kiss. I was determined not to let this be our last kiss. I'm not going to let Don win. We pulled back and I realized we were still at school. I pulled my phone out and it was nine A.M. First period would be over in a couple of minutes so we sat there and enjoyed the view and the silence. Both lost in our thoughts. Every once in a while I would snuggle as close to Eddie as I can. We decided we would stay up there for the rest of first period then go to second period**.**

Second period was a breeze. Usually I would pay attention but I was too worried about telling Eddie I'm leaving on Sunday. The day after our anniversary. Today is Thursday so I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can. Lunch finally came and I went in line to get my food. I walked out the cafeteria and headed to our table in the court yard. There seated at the table was my friend's Ian, Emily, Jazzy (short for Jasmine), and Tyler. I noticed Eddie wasn't there. I sat down and all eyes were on me. _Here comes the question._

**Jazzy:** "Hey Lo, what's wrong?" My eyes were still red from all that crying I did today. These are my friends and I can't lie to them because they'll see right through it. I took a deep breath and started talking.

**Loren:** "Promise me, you guys won't freak out?" Everyone nodded their heads but Emily.

**Emily:** "You're pregnant? Oh my gosh! Dr. Don doesn't even like Eddie so imagine if he found out you were carrying his child! Then Dr. Don would force you to get an abortion then aliens come over and take over Earth and –" Yeah, Emily isn't very bright.

**Loren:** "Emily clam down! I'm not pregnant okay? I'm trying to tell you guys that I'm moving . . . on Sunday." I whispered the last part.

**Everyone:** "You're what!?"

**Ian:** "Why?"

**Loren:** "Let's just say Dr. Don is trying to ruin my life. He doesn't want me to be happy." I down casted my eyes and played with my hands that were on my lap.

**Ian:** "Does my mate know?" I nodded my head. I didn't tell them that he didn't know about me moving on Sunday.

**Tyler:** "Then we need to do something Friday night. Maybe movie night?"

**Emily:** "Yeah, we should do that. What do you think Jazzy?"

**Jazzy:** "Awesome!"

**Tyler:** "Great, everybody's on board. Okay I'm going to talk to Eddie so we can have our movie night at his house but first I forgot I had lunch detention! See you all later" We said bye to Tyler.

**Loren:** "Speaking of Eddie, have you guys seen him?" I was worried because after our chat this morning I haven't seen him all day. _Was he mad at me? Is he avoiding me?_

**Emily:** "Yeah, I saw him during second period!" She had a smile on her face.

**Jazzy:** "Duh Emily! We were all in second period!" I chuckled. These two were always bickering and it's always hilarious.

**Loren:** "I'm going to go look for him. See you guys later!"

I got up and left to look for Eddie. I tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up. I was worried about him. I looked in the music room, the principal's office (gets in trouble a lot) and our spot. Nothing. Where could he be?

**Eddie POV:**

I heard the bell ring meaning it was lunch time. The whole day all I could think about was Loren moving to Florida. Why? Why can't they let us be happy? I know Dr. Don hated me but I didn't think he would go this far. I was so pissed off that I decided to pay Dr. Don a visit at the clinic. Lunch was 45 minutes long so I would still get back in time for six period. Even if I was late to six period I'm used to getting detentions so I really don't care. I heard my phone ringing. It was Loren, but I didn't answer because I knew she would talk me out of this. I knew she would say this wasn't worth it but I had to let Dr. Don know how I felt.

**Hey Guy's thanks for all the really nice reviews! Continue to review let me know what you think! **

**~Carline1998**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So a few shout outs . . . if I knew everyone's name and wasn't lazy I would do a shout out to everyone! Thank you all first of all, thanks to "**_**onedayatatime1" **_**you gave me an idea about Eddie talking to Nora or Don. I used it in this chapter just in a different way. You'll see. Also shout out to "**_** .9" **_**I've noticed you've read all my stories and thank you so much for encouraging to keep writing. All of you guys encourage me to continue! Thanks! Anyways, here's Chapter 3 . . . **

_**Long Distance Relationship**_

**Eddie POV:**

I drove to the clinic and before I went in I texted Loren so she wouldn't freak out. I told her I went out for lunch she had nothing to worry about. Right when I sent that text I instantly got one back from her. When she said okay, I decided to go in knowing she wasn't freaking out anymore. I walked in the clinic and the first thing I saw was Nora sitting at her desk behind the information desk. When she heard the door open she looked up. I could tell she was shock to see me not in school.

**Nora:** "Eddie, what are you doing here?" Then she went in panic mode. "Did anything happen to Loren? Is she okay? Did you hurt my baby?"

**Eddie:** "Hi Nora, and clam down. Nothing's wrong with Loren, she's fine." Except the fact that she is moving, yeah not doing so will. She sighed.

**Nora:** "Okay . . . you almost gave me a heart attack. What can I do for you?" I never had a problem with Nora. She was actually very supportive of me and Loren's relationship, but then Dr. Don, as Loren would say, started filing her head with all these stories and she distanced herself from us. She never said anything to Loren because she knew it would upset Loren.

**Eddie:** "Actually, I'm here to talk to doctor Don. Is he here?" I wanted to talk to Don, because he thinks that I'm going to leave Loren or break her heart but I'm here to tell him I'm not going anywhere. No matter what he tries to do to tear us apart. I won't allow it.

**Nora:** "Yeah, he's here. You can go right in."

She smiled at me and then I walked through the double doors. There were a lot of doors so I didn't know which door to go in. So I was just looking through all the doors. I opened a door and peeked in and saw a girl in a hospital gown.

**Eddie:** "Oh sorry, I'm just looking for Dr. Master's office. Do you know where it is?"

**Girl:** "Yeah, it's the last door on the left. By the way I'm Leah." She smiled at me and stuck her hand out for me to shake. I walked into the room.

**Eddie:** "Eddie." I said while shaking her hand I tried pulling my hand away from her hand but she had a grip on my hand. She rubbed the back of my hand and that's when I pulled away. She gave me a weird look like she was into me. I hope I never see this girl again. She's weird. "Well I got to go. I should be in school right now. Bye."

I walked out the room and looked at the time on my phone. I only had 20 minutes to get back to school in time so I wouldn't get a detention. I reached Dr. Dons office and knocked on the door. I heard feet moving around and as soon as the door swung open the smile that was on his face turned to a frown.

**Dr. Don:** "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" He turned around leaving the door open and headed to his desk. He didn't tell me to come in but I came in anyway.

**Eddie:** "Yeah I should but, I needed to talk to you about something important." I took a seat and when he didn't respond I continued. "Anyways, what's the real reason your moving to Florida?" I wasn't going to tiptoe around the topic. I was here to get everything off my chest.

**Dr. Don:** "I don't like you and I'm pretty sure you're aware of that already. I'm just trying to protect Loren from a heart break when you leave her." I scold at his remark. _Yeah right!_

**Eddie:** "Alright, Dr. Don. Cut the nice guy act no one is here. What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much? Why can't you let us be happy? You say you're trying to save her from a heartache, yet you're the one causing it. I will not leave Loren and no matter what sick plan you have to break us up it's not going to work. Maybe you should worry about your daughter who is going around with her delinquent boyfriend and stop trying to ruin other people's lives!"

I was so angry I stood up from the chair and walked out the door. On my way out I saw Nora and she gave me a smile in sympathy. I got in my car and thought about all the good times I had with Loren. I decided to skip 6th period since it was my last class of the day and headed home.

**Don POV: **

After Eddie left I went back to working on my plan to break them up. I was doing all of this because of Max. I can't stand the way he looks at Nora and them constantly hanging out. As long as Eddie is in the picture his father is in the picture also. Nora and Max have a special bond with each other. Before I started dating Nora she was always with Max and Katy. The three of them were best friends and then I came in. Then the accident happened Katy died and they got closer. So getting Loren and Eddie to break up was a start to get rid of Max. Then when we move to Florida they both will meet new people and grow apart. Then the Duran's will be out of our lives.

**Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite whatever! Thanks again and have a good day!**

**~Carline1998**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A lot of people have been asking me to update this story and I'm so glad that still have people interested in my stories. I really hope this chapter makes up for the times I didn't update. **_

_**Sunday "Moving Day"**_

**Loren POV:**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face through the bedroom window. I felt strong pair of arms around my waist. I turned around so I was facing Eddie. I traced the features on his face with my eyes. Yesterday was our 2 year anniversary. We spent the whole day at Eddie's parent's bungalow with each other. We went swimming, walked along the beach and Eddie prepared a romantic dinner for us on the beach. Yes he knows how to cook! After dinner he gave me necklace that was shaped in a heart and said _"Eddie and Loren."_ Inside the heart was a picture of us. He also gave me a beautiful promise ring. The rest of the night we watched movies and talked about the future. We talked about how we will always be together and our plans for the future despite us being on different sides of the country. I was beginning to doubt the whole long distance relationship thing, but Eddie just always know what to say to calm me down. The last thing I remember was watching a comedy movie. I don't remember falling asleep or walking up stairs. Eddie must have brought me upstairs.

I lightly brushed my fingers across his cheeks. Today is the day I move to Florida. Why? Why can't doctor Don just let us be happy? Why does he have to ruin everything? I'll be 18 in 6 months and once I'm 18 I'm moving back to L.A. The thought of being away from Eddie that long brought tears to my eyes. I brushed finger tips on his cheeks and he fluttered his eyes open. We locked eyes and I instantly saw concern in his eyes. He wiped the tears on my face and kissed me softly on the lips.

**Eddie:** "What's wrong, Lo?" I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his bare chest. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back in a circular motion. It always clamed me down. Just the touch of his hand on my skin clamed me down. I lifted my head so I was looking him directly in the eyes and I kissed his lips. It was supposed to be soft but still passionate, but the kiss was quickly heating up. I pulled back from the kiss before it got out of hand. I love Eddie but I'm not ready to take our relationship to the next level yet.

**Loren:** "Today is the day I'm leaving." I said with tears streaming down my face. I buried my face in his chest. He tried to calm me down by saying. . .

**Eddie:** "Shh . . . we'll get through this. I promise babe, I'm not going nowhere. I will wait for you to come back because I love you. No matter we try to come between us you will always own my heart."

**Loren:** "And you will always own my heart. I love you too Eddie . . . so much" I heard a phone ringing. I knew it was mines because Eddie's song "Something in the Air" was playing. I pulled out of Eddies hold and walked over to the dresser and check my phone. The caller ID read "Mom". Ugh! I'm so mad at her right now. I haven't talked to her since Friday when I told her I was spending the weekend with Eddie. She tried to make me stay but I was like _Heck to the No!_ I debated on whether or not I should answer the phone. I sighed and answered the phone.

**Loren:** "Hello" I said dryly.

**Nora:** "Loren! Where are you?! The plane leaves in to 2 hours!" I looked over at Eddie's alarm clock. _Oh shoot!_ It was 3 o'clock pm. The plane leave's at 5 o'clock.

**Loren:** "I'm still at the bungalow." If I leave now we would get back to the valley in 45 minutes and I would still have some time to say goodbye to my friends.

**Nora:** "You need to hurry up and get your butt here in 1 hour. I 'am very disappointed in you! You know how much this job means to Don! All you care about is yourself–" Blah, Blah, Blah! That's all I heard.

**Loren:** "I'll be there in 45 minutes." I cut her off then hung up the phone. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower but not before giving Eddie a kiss on the cheeks. After I was finish getting ready I saw Eddie was already ready. He used the other bathroom. We walked out the bungalow hand in hand head to my house. Well old house now.

Eddie pulled into the driveway. Standing outside was my friends, Adrianna's friends, and the truck to bring out luggage's to the airport. I got out the car along with Eddie and walked over to our friends.

**Emily:** "Bye Lo! I'm going to miss you." She said with tears in her eyes I pulled the blond chick into a big hug.

**Loren:** "I'm going to miss you too, Em." We pulled back and Jazzy was next.

**Jazzy:** "You better call me every day. I'm going to miss you so much. Only you can keep me from killing Emily sometimes." I chuckled lightly then pulled her into a big hug.

**Loren:** "Don't kill each other. I would like to see my best friends alive and well when I come back." She chuckled. I saw Tyler and Ian approaching me.

**Tyler:** "Be good little sis. Take care." I could see he was trying really hard to show any emotion. Tyler will always be my brother even if it's not by blood.

**Loren:** "I will big bro." He kissed my cheek and hugged me tight.

**Ian:** "No one will ever make my mate happy again." He said while pulling me into a hug. "Goodbye Loren. . ." He too was trying to act tough and not show any emotion.

**Loren:** "Take care of him for me." I said while hugging him back. "Bye Ian."

I heard someone hunk their horn meaning it was time to go. I turned around and saw Don, Adrianna, and Mom getting it to the car and mom signaling me to come to the car. I shook my head no.

**Loren:** "I'm driving with Eddie to the airport." She nodded her head and mouthed "Okay". I smiled at her and this time in a long time a real smile.

The whole car ride was silence. It wasn't awkward though, we just lost in our own thoughts. Eddie held my hand tightly during the whole car ride and would kiss the back of my hand every once in a while. We arrived at the airport and Eddie open the door for me. He took my hand walked me all the way inside the airport to my destination. He pulled me closed by the waist and cupped one of my cheeks

**Eddie:** "Don't ever forget that I love you. I'm only one phone call away. One flight way."

**Loren:** "I love you too. Don't forget that." I pulled him into a long passionate kiss. So much emotion flowing through. Love, anger towards my parents, want and so much more. "Goodbye Eddie." The tears were streaming down my face.

**Eddie:** "No, this is not goodbye. Let's think of it as 'see you later'."

**Loren**: Still in his grasped I nodded my head. We put our foreheads together and I whispered "see you later" to him.

I pecked his lips one last time before turning around and heading to the plane. If I didn't turn away now I would never be able to turn away. As I was sitting in the plane thinking about m new lift I also thought about how we were going to make this long distance relationship work. Long distance relationships never last, but I have faith that we are going to make it. I feel like there's going to be a storm. Not a storm as in weather, but storm as in something bad is going to happen. I just hope I can make it through this storm.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I love you all! I'm so happy people like my stories. Also I'm trying my best to update daily. **_

_***I added a new character. His name is Joey Parker. From another Cinderella story also known as Drew Seeley. He is 18 and is also famous but went back to school.* **_

_**Long Distance Relationship**_

**Loren POV:**

The plane landed at the Orlando, Florida airport. I stepped out of the plane and my eyes had to adjust to the sunlight. I had a terrible headache from crying so much and all I felt like doing right now was laying on my bed at home back in Cali with Eddie. To my left was mom, then Don, then Adrianna who was weirdly not affected by all this. You'd think she'd be balling her eyes out or yelling at her dad for making us move to Florida and taking her away from her friends and boyfriend, but no. As soon as we got to the station where the luggages were I reached into my side bag and pulled out my phone. I got a few messages from my friends and twitter notifications. I saw a twitter post from Eddie.

"_Can't even face the daylight. Cause I'm already missing you. love2loveyou"_

Suddenly I felt inspired to write a song. I used to write songs a lot when I was in middle school, freshmen and sophomore year, but I stop because I just didn't feel the same way that I used to feel. Eddie knows that I write/sing songs and play instruments but he doesn't push me because he knows the reason why I stopped a few years ago. I relied to his tweet saying . . .

"_Already missing you too realEddieDuran"_

"_Talk to you tonight beautiful love2loveyou"_

"_Can't wait handsome realEddieDuran"_

I put my phone back in my bag and grabbed my stuff heading out the airport to a car that would take me to my new home.

The car ride was silent. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. I was brought out of my thoughts when Don said something.

**Don:** "Girls, I'm doing this for you guys. This job pays well and Florida is just like California." No one responded to him so he kept talking. "Anyways, a friend of mines is having dinner with us tonight. He's bring his son along and I thought since the three of you are all going to the same school he could show you guys around. Maybe after dinner."

**Loren:** "I'm not going." I said dryly. I don't even want to be here right now.

**Nora:** "Loren, you need to go out and have fun."

**Loren:** Turning my head away from the window look in at her I said "mom, I don't feel like going out. I just want to lay down and sleep. It's been a tiring day and I'm exhausted." Why do they want me to go out so much? Gosh!

**Adrianna:** "I'm in."

**Nora:** "Loren, it's time to move on." I should have known. That's why they want me to go out so much. They're trying to set me up with this guy I don't even know. What if he's some rapist? Seriously mom? "Eddie is a rock star and he is going to have someone else in your spot in about a week. Once he forgets about you."

**Loren:** "I can't believe you said that." You can hear the disbelief in my voice. My own mother instead of trying to comfort me telling me that Eddie loves me and is faithful, she's telling me he's going to forget about me and find someone else. "Don't talk to me ever again. You know what mom I never thought it was possible for me to hate someone but I hate you. You are the worst mother ever. You were never there for me and you went and married this jackass behind my back and you expect me to be okay with it!" All six eyes were on me.

**Don:** "Loren, You will not talk to your mother or about me like that! Understood?!"

**Loren:** "Whatever." This is the longest car ride ever! Ugh!

The car pulled up in the driveway of a beautiful mansion. I saw some workers coming out of the house helping us carry our bags inside.

**Maid**: "Hello, I'm Symone. I'm the maid and I would like to show you around the house. Follow me." Symone had a strong Mexican accent. She looked like she was in her mid to late twenties. She showed us around the two story mansion. We had a huge pool, a hot tub inside the house and outside in the back yard, a huge kitchen, family room, 5 bedrooms and all that extra stuff celebrities have in their house.

She showed us our room then went to finish preparing for dinner. My room had a beautiful view of the garden and an amazing view of the sky. I unpacked my things and hung up my picture around the room. Pictures of Mel and me, my friends in Cali, my family, my Eddie Duran poster, Pictures of Eddie and I, and my dad.

My dad and mom got a divorce when I was 4 years old, but he always made time for me. He picked me up from school every day and we'd hang out at our secret spot and look at the stars. Eating junk food and just having our father daughter time. When he brought me home it was always late and he and mom would argue. Then dad would say whatever and kiss the top of my head and I would beg him to stay. Then four years after the divorce he died in a car crash. I blamed my mom for the divorce and everything bad that had happen because if they were still together than he wouldn't have to go home, he would have been with us the night he died. I didn't talk to her for days. Then I realized people grow apart and there's nothing you can do about it. I was a mess but then I put on my game face on and never allowed myself to be in another venerable state again. I kept that promise until I had to move to Florida and leave Eddie.

I stood up from my bed and headed to the shower. Dinner should be ready soon. I took a shower and got dressed. I was wearing a yellow sun dress with a white top, with some flats and put my hair in a messy bun. I walked down stairs and saw everyone sitting around the table making small talk. I walked slowly down the stairs as I felt 10 eyes staring at me.

**Loren:** "Am I late?" I said as I stopped on the last step with a questioning look on my face. I saw the boy who looked about my age chuckling. He looked so familiar. My mother stood up and made her way to me by the stairs. I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight on my left leg.

**Nora:** "No, honey dinner is just about to start." We walked over to the table and the 2 gentlemen stood up. "Mr. Parker, Joey, this is my daughter Loren."

**Joey:** "Hi, I'm joey Parker. Pleasure to meet you."

**Loren:** "I'm Loren Tate and I know who you are. I used to listen to your songs a lot in my freshman and sophomore year. Why'd you stop?" Eddie used to think I had a crush on Joey back then. He'd always get jealous and a kiss made it better along with some sweet talk.

**Joey:** "I wanted to get that high school diploma, and in order to get that I need to focus on school. Aren't you Eddie Duran's girlfriend?" I looked around and everyone had their eyes on me.

**Loren:** "Yes I 'am." Then the maid came in and said dinner is ready. I was so glad that she came because I really didn't want to talk about my relationship with Eddie.

During dinner we all made small talk then after dinner I was forced to go out. Joey took Adrianna and me to a café that almost everyone in school hangs out at. When we got there, there was a lot of people sitting at the booths or tables in cliques. Adrianna ran off to some friends she knew since she used to come to Florida for family vacations and it was Joey and I that were sitting in a booth way in the back. I got to know Joey better and some of his friends Camren, Adam and Stella. They asked me questions and we talked and had a great time. Then I saw a girl in bright neon colors dress.

**Girl:** "Loren?!" I studied her for a while. Her long curly hair fell over her shoulders and her olive oil skin stone. Then it hits me. The only girl I've ever known who wears bright neon colors is . . .

**Loren:** "Mel?!" I got up from the booth and ran up to Mel as she ran up to me. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe this!" We pulled away.

**Mel:** "Look at you!" She started giggling.

**Loren:** "Me? Look at you!" I said giggling.

I turned around and looked ay Joey and his friends giving us a look that said _"How do you know each other?_" We explained how we were best friend when we were little but then Mel moved away. We all talked and I was glad I saw my best friend. This time I'm not letting her get away from me again. I got Mel's number and she got mines. We planned to have girl's day on Saturday.

It was now ten thirty and Joey was taking me home. Adrianna decided she wanted to stay a little longer to catch up with her friends. We walked out of the café and I felt chilly. Joey noticed and took his jacket off and offered it to me. I refused at first but when he said there is nothing wrong with a friend lending another friend their jacket I accepted. Which was true, but Joey is famous and I didn't want Eddie thinking something else happened, even though I know Eddie is not the jealous type. Once I got home I went straight to my room. I changed into my pajamas and grabbed my guitar then sat on my bed. I haven't played in years. I used to play with my dad, and sometimes with Eddie and his parents. I took my song writing book and jotted some of my thoughts.

_I cannot pretend I won't be lonely  
Every minute that you're gone  
But trust me, in the end it will be worth it  
'Cause baby you're the one_

I can't even face the daylight  
'Cause I'm already missing you  
Baby we'll say we'll be alright  
But I'm already missing you

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a ding coming from my laptop. I walked over to my desk and saw I had a video chat request. I checked the time and it was eleven o'clock. It was Eddie so I accepted.

_**(Video Chat)**_

_**Eddie:**__ "Hey beautiful." I still blush when he calls me that. He was wearing a black tank top that showed his muscles and abs with some gray sweat pants._

_**Loren:**__ "Hey, handsome." How much I wish I could kiss him right now._

_**Eddie:**__ "How was your day?"_

_**Loren:**__ "It was okay . . . it would have been better if you here."_

_**Eddie:**__ "I wish we could be together right now to but we'll be alright." I gave me a reassuring smile._

_**Loren:**__ "I know but I miss you so much."_

_**Eddie:**__ "I miss you too Lo . . . Seriously how was your day?"_

_**Loren:**__ "I met some new people and I saw Mel today!" _

_**Eddie:**__ "Mel?! How is she?"_

_**Loren:**__ "She's doing great. I also met Joey Parker."_

_**Eddie:**__ "Joey Parker? Singer who was you celebrity crush back then?" He raised his eyebrows._

_**Loren:**__ "Yes, Joey Parker and for your information I did not have a crush on him. I just liked his music. I had a crush on you back then and no need to be jealous I only have eyes for you. I love you so much it hurts" I meant it. Eddie was my rock, my everything and my knight in shining armor. Cheesy Huh?_

_**Eddie:**__ "I love you to Lo, so much." This is the part where we would lean in and kiss each other softly on the lips. "Hey, is that your guitar on your bed?"_

_**Loren:**__ "Yeah, felt inspired after that tweet you sent me. It's been so long that I forgot how great it felt to be inspired. I jotted down some lyrics but can't seem to come up with the melody."_

_**Eddie:**__ "I've been working on a song too. I got the melody but can't come up with any lyrics to it. How about you sing the lyrics you came up with and I play." _

_**Loren:**__ "Eddie, I . . ." I didn't want to sing because I haven't sung in a long time. I probably sound like a dying horse? Eddie looked at me with his pleading eyes and I could never say no to those beautiful eyes. "Okay, I'll sing what I have."_

_After about 30 minutes we finished the song then song it again to see how it sound_

_(Already Missing You)_

_Driving all night just to say goodbye_  
_Windows down, hearing the wind_  
_Hang up the phone but I'm feeling all night_  
_Empty pillows, 2 AM_

_I cannot pretend that won't be long_  
_Every minute that you're gone_  
_But trust me, in the end it will be worth it_  
_'Cause baby you're the one_

_I can't even face the daylight_  
_'Cause I'm already missing you_  
_Baby we'll say we'll be alright_  
_But I'm already missing you_

_You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_Lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_Lo-lo-lo-loving you_

_Loving you_  
_Loving you_

_I'm missing your touch, I'm missing your smile_  
_Love to feel your hands on my skin_  
_Feeling a rush, it makes me go wild_  
_Crazy how you know what I think_

_I cannot pretend that won't be long_  
_Every minute that you're gone_  
_But trust me, in the end it will be worth it_  
_'Cause baby you're the one_

_I can't even face the daylight_  
_'Cause I'm already missing you_  
_Baby we'll say we'll be alright_  
_But I'm already missing you_

_You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_Lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_Lo-lo-lo-loving you_

_Baby I can't close my eyes_  
_Wishing I just have the hands of time_  
_If it's close, that's forever_  
_Forever, we gotta live our lives_  
_That there won't stop me from loving you_

_I can't even face the daylight_  
_'Cause I'm already missing you_  
_Baby we'll say we'll be alright_  
_But I'm already missing you_

_You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_Lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you_  
_Lo-lo-lo-loving you_

_Loving you_  
_Loving you_

_Driving all night just to say goodbye_  
_Windows down, hearing the wind_  
_I'm mad at myself, I'm struggling now_  
_But we've done this again and again_

That night I feel asleep thinking about Eddie. I dreamed about us being together and on a deserted island. Just the 2 of us and the island was beautiful. Beautiful palm trees, fruit trees, flowers, and the view of the sun setting was breathtaking. Then all of the sudden a storm came and everything on the island was destroyed and I couldn't fine Eddie. I looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found.

I woke up in the middle of the night panting and sweating like crazy. It was four o'clock in the morning. This dream must have been a warning to me. That on the plane when I felt like something bad was going to happen, it was true. A storm was coming our way and I just hope our love is strong enough to get through the storm.

* * *

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I love you all! Review, Follow, Favorite whatever! Good night!**

**~Carline1998**


End file.
